


☄ If Skull was... Laharl

by Firehedgehog



Category: Disgaea (Games), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The choices make the ending, and some endings are beginings





	☄ If Skull was... Laharl

_It all came to the choices ones make in life._

_To go right..._

_Or go left._

_To do good..._

_Or do evil._

_For a devil one was supposed to be evil, especially if one planned to become overlord._

_In worlds and dimensions without end, one could see and do anything._

_He... hadn’t expected to care._

_Flonne wasn’t someone he expected to ever meet._

_He’d made too many choices in his life, but that single flower._

_He laughed, what a choice._

_Laharl trades his life for her's._

_The world fades to black._

_Strangely his body vanishes._

 

* * *

 

Skull loved watching the night sky, it was beautiful and he often had dreams of flying across it on wings.

Wings, he had to laugh.

He wondered if he had been one of those flight obsessed kids?

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, it was getting long again. He’d have to cut it, or he’d have those two long pieces that looked like antennas again.

Anyway off to bed, he had a show tomorrow.

Unnoticed to him, the brief vague shadow caused by the full moon had wings and a long scarf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Disgaea_
> 
> Really have to replay disgaea 1 again, lol. Laharals end didn't quiet play to the game but that's fanfics for you.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
